Welcome to the House of Fun
by rattychipmunk
Summary: Coronation Street characters. Big Brother. Stuff will happen after people are selected for the challenge of staying in a house for ages with people you can't stand. Or can you? Dedicated to Squabble, my FanFiction BFF. Bad summary, story is better! R R!
1. The First Two Letters

Hello guys! It's Ratty again, doing a Coronation Street story this time. I just love some of the characters, and thought this would be fun…

….

**Tina's POV (Point Of View)**

I had just got up to another dreary looking Monday morning. Graeme had already gone off to clean somebody's window (who wants people round at this time in the morning?) and I dragged myself down the hall to collect the post. I fumbled about on the doorstep and found that I had a bill, a bill, something for Graeme, some random pizza advert and a letter for me that looked somewhat out of the order. After retrieving the bills from the recycling bin I had inadvertently dropped them in along with the advert, I sat down to open the letter.

Dear Miss McIntyre

You have been selected to join the new version of Big Brother on Channel 5. This version is different, and we choose various people to take part instead of holding auditions.

We also offer pay of £10,000 to each contestant entering the house.

We would be pleased if you could contact us with your decision by the 10th of November by sending an email to . We will then provide you with further information.

Regards,

Mary Egglestone

Producer

What? Me? This had got to be a wind up. I quickly got ready and rushed down to the Kabin to ask Rita's advice.

**Norris's POV**

I was up earlier than usual, so had two hours to get ready. That would give me enough time to make sure I nourished myself properly with a full bowl of muesli and not have to wolf it down like a disgusting vagabond. I combed my hair into its immaculate style before settling down at my window to see what was new in the neighbourhood. I soon spotted the post van, so hurried downstairs to open the door for the post. Of course, Emily has a letterbox, but not every going-on can be seen from my window, the front door is a much better viewing platform.

The postman handed me the letters and dashed off. I suspect he's no used to delivering letters in person, he probably got a social disorder, which is why he's got a job where there is usually a door between himself and his clientele.

I settled down to open the only letter addressed to me and my mouth fell open. I swore that postman had slipped the letter there to try and befuddle me, thinking I was a confused old me. How wrong he was. Then again, I was watching him carefully, so this letter must be true. But why me? I had never had dealings with these people, why had I Norris Cole of 3 Coronation Street been invited to join this infantile show? It intrigued me, and I decided to go into work armed with my letter and discuss the matter with Rita over a cup of herbal tea and a chocolate Rich Tea.

….

Ok, a short chapter, but I am unsure whether to continue. Should I?

There are more characters to receive letters yet, although I have not thought of all of them. Any suggestions?

Please tell me what you thought, reviews mean the world to me, it doesn't take long guys.

:)

Ratty xx


	2. Update

Okay, so I know I haven't updated anything in ages. Literally, ages. But I have a good reason. Two actually.

One, I've been doing my A Levels and been through the incredibly tough process of leaving the school that has been my home for the last seven years of my life.

But secondly, my other writing has taken up a lot of my spare time, as I now have my first novel available for Amazon Kindle. It's also available for the Kindle app if you have an Apple or Android device, so I'm asking you as a fellow writer, please will you buy my book? It's called Welcome To My Sorry Excuse For A Life, and you will be able to find it on Amazon just by typing that (obviously, I can't do links on FanFiction) or you can type my name, Zoe Badder, in and that will find it too.

If you type my name in, you will also find my new book of poetry, Growing Up. So this is a message to all my loyal readers and reviewers to say please support me as I try to break into the writing world. I will attempt to update my stories when I can, but I am now busy with work and writing my sequel, as well as promoting my new releases.

So, please download both my books, and give them a read. The blurb for my book is here:

Aqua Green, fourteen - that's just a few basics about me. Another thing you NEED to know is that NOTHING ever runs smoothly for me! My mum's just invaded my school, my sister is a MASSIVE pain, I have a BEAVER for a brother (well, practically) and I am TOTALLY in love with a guy who is TOTALLY out of my league! What's a girl to do? Well, plenty. A bit of good, a selection of bad, and a bucketful of downright embarrassing (don't even mention the sun lounger and the swimming pool!) as you will find out in my diary of terrible and hilarious truths.

And my poetry book is a collection of poems that come straight from the depths of my heart.

I hope you enjoy reading my book, and please give it a good review on Amazon to hopefully encourage a publisher to finally accept it and to get my book into print.

Sorry this wasn't an update as such, but I guess you could say it's an update on my life instead!

Oh, and also, I've got an official Facebook page - Zoe Badder - so you could go and give that a 'like' as well if you would :)

Thank you to you all, and you know I still love you all for reading and reviewing.

Ratty (Zoe) xxxxxx


End file.
